epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Spooky Ghosts - The CW and A6 Show. Episode 8
enjoooooooooooooooooy Plot Ghosts appear out of nowhere and start haunting CW. Cast CW as himself A6 as himself Phil as the dog TKandMitt, Tkid, and YTK as the ghosts Killer as the cop Script (CW and A6 are both on the couch together watching TV) (A ghost noise appears, and CW notices it, but not A6) CW: Did you hear that? A6: Hear what? CW: That ghost noise. A6: No, I didn't. It's probably your imagination. CW: Yeah, I suppose so. (setting changes with CW and A6 in the kitchen of them eating lunch) (a ghost noise appears again, and CW only hears it, not A6) CW: It did it again. A6: What did? CW: That ghost noise. I heard it again. A6: Like I said before, it's probably your imagination. CW: Yeah, I guess. (setting changes with CW and Phil sleeping in bed) (more ghost noises appear, and it wakes CW up, but not Phil) CW: Alright, that's it. Come at me, you Casper wannabes! (3 ghosts named TKandMitt, Tkid, and YTK start chasing CW) CW: *screams* I'm calling the cops! (CW calls the police and Officer Killer responds) Killer: Hello? CW: KILLER, I NEED YOUR HELP! Killer: *sighs* What the Hell is it this time, CW? CW: There are 3 ghosts that keep annoying the shit out of me! Killer: You're kidding, right? There are no such damn thing as ghosts. CW: No, I'm not kidding. There's 3 of them, and I need you to destroy their asses! Killer: CW, my job is to arrest people for doing bad things, not kill people, despite my name. CW: Well, you're one of the only people I trust, and I really need your help. Killer: *sighs* Fine, but this better be worth my time. CW: Oh it will, just trust me. Killer: On my way. CW: See you in a few minutes. Killer: Yeah, you too. (Killer hangs up the phone, and drives to CW and A6's house) (Killer arrives at their house, and rings the doorbell) (A6 wakes up and answers the door) (A6 opens the door) A6: Officer Killer? What the Hell are you doing here this late? Killer: CW called me and said he saw 3 ghosts. A6: Oh, CW. He was telling me that he kept hearing ghost noises earlier. Killer: Ah. So, do you know where CW is? So I can fix this ghost shit. A6: He's upstairs in his room. Killer: Okay, thanks. A6: Anytime. (A6 goes back to bed, and Killer goes upstairs in CW's room) (Killer is walking in CW's room and he gets scared after he sees the ghosts) Killer: So, CW, where are these fake ghosts that you've been talking abou-*screams* (the 3 ghosts start chasing Killer) Killer: Stand back! I got a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it! TKandMitt: Nothing can touch ghosts, dumbass. Killer: Dammit. Tkid: Looks like you guys are screwed now. YTK: What he said. Killer: Sadly, he's right, CW. We're screwed, and there's nothing we can do about it. CW: Aww. (the 3 ghosts start following CW and Killer) CW and Killer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (CW wakes up, and it was a dream) CW: Huh? Oh, of course it was a dream. Why do I even bother? Phil: Woof woof. CW: You were actually in that dream, Phil, unlike that zombie one. *sighs* I need to stop watching Ghostbusters. Category:Blog posts